


Anniversary

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey wants everything about this anniversary to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Round 3 of summerpornathon 2011, [First Time/Last Time](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/63314.html) challenge.

At 70, Geoffrey wasn’t exactly the picture of virility he’d once been, his formerly-taut muscles no longer shaping up the same, in spite of his endless exercising. And maybe he would’ve been okay with that, simply relaxing, letting go in his retirement age, but being faced every morning with a strong, muscular body wrapped around him, perfectly-formed muscles holding him close, pressed tightly against him, it certainly changed things. While Geoffrey hadn’t let up on his fitness or healthy diet, certain things just didn’t quite work as well. So, at some point in his almost-ten-year relationship with Percival, Geoffrey began taking Viagra. He followed his doctor’s orders, never taking too much, and always timing it perfectly to get the most out of it. Percival was always supportive and did everything he could to make sure Geoffrey was okay, but Geoffrey was a stubborn man, and didn’t want to feel like an invalid. He pushed himself each time.

***

Days before their ten-year anniversary, as Geoffrey practically hopped to get his prescription refilled, it seemed the pushing had caught up with him.

“I don’t think you should continue taking Viagra, Geoffrey.” Dr Johnson said, not looking him in the eyes, but flipping through his chart, “Looking over your recent annual check-up, I have reason to worry about your blood pressure and your heart. I’m scheduling you for further tests next week, but I really don’t want you overextending yourself until then.”

“That’s not happening. I need this prescription.” Geoffrey protested. He understood the concerns, of course he did, but this could wait, it would have to, he wouldn’t sacrifice making Percival happy like that.

Dr Johnson chuckled, “Right, it’s always a matter of _need_ , isn’t it? I’m afraid that I can’t do this, Geoffrey.”

“But it _is_ a need, doc! It’s our ten-year anniversary this weekend. You know I’ve not been taking it as often, but I need it. You’ve seen Percival…” Geoffrey was hoping his no-holds barred approach would work. “And it’ll be the last time, I swear, especially if you’re so worried about my heart. Just one last one.”

Moments later, Geoffrey walked out of the office with a smile on his face and a prescription in his hand. It would be a good anniversary.

***

And it was. It worked out just as Geoffrey, and Percival apparently, had planned – their day spent reliving important moments of their relationship around London, the tube station where they first met, that little Moroccan place where they had their first date, and that random spot in Hyde Park where Percival was seemingly overcome with the summer and surprised Geoffrey with a firm, sweet kiss. 

So, Geoffrey was happy it would have the perfect ending he desired. As they settled down, glasses of wine in hand, he popped his Viagra, Percival’s hands already roaming, his body needy, pressed up against Geoffrey’s. They stripped each other slowly, exploring their bodies almost like it was the first time all over, only finding all the most sensitive spots right away now, without a need for searching.

They made their way to the bedroom in a tangle of limbs and nearly crashed onto the bed. Geoffrey lay back and watched Percival ready himself, spread out on the bed, fingers deep inside his hole. This was his favourite part, watching the strong muscles rippling and working together, knowing all of it was his.

Percival finally lay back and pulled Geoffrey on top of him, Geoffrey’s cock now hard, ready. He entered Percival’s tight heat in one swift thrust and they both moaned out in pleasure, Geoffrey setting up a rhythm that ensured maximum pleasure for him and Percival. When they both started getting worked up, he picked up the pace and fucked harder. Soon after, Geoffrey felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain in his chest and a dull throbbing one down his arm. It was probably at that point that he should have stopped, but having Percival's strong body underneath him, writhing in pleasure just felt too good. And he was so close. So he kept going, through the pain and the strain of his old muscles, he fucked in and in, harder and faster, the pressure building up, his orgasm closer and closer. He watched mesmerized as Percival gripped his own cock and jerked himself to completion in a few hard strokes, his hole clenching around Geoffrey. It was suddenly too much and Geoffrey's hips stuttered once, twice more and then he came.

And then he went.


End file.
